


Ye of Little Faith

by Kittyofhope



Series: Sand Memories in a Broken Hourglass [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyofhope/pseuds/Kittyofhope
Summary: Major V3 SpoilersAngie Yonaga has God on her side. Usually.





	Ye of Little Faith

Angie Yonaga had always known the voice of God - even more intimately than her own. For as long as she could remember, she had devoted her life completely to Him. She is the tool for Him to enact His will on earth - to create art beautiful and inspiring enough to further glorify His name. And even in the midst of a killing game, she has a job to do.

“If you join the Student Council, you can walk in the light of God and be saved. There will be no more violence if you all submit to Him and listen to-”

The words die in her throat. She tries to speak, but finds herself unable to verbalize her adoration for Him. She begins to panic. Without Him, who is she? A child abandoned by god is a discarded art project whose creator lost interest halfway through- worthless, scrap, and soon to be forgotten. 

If she wants to be a fulfilled and loved member of the island, she has to express her love for him. Her divine inspiration won’t come. Thoughts of him bring resentment and confusion, and an intense feeling of loneliness. But... he would never leave her alone, would he? He would never abandon one who cherishes him above all else. After all, he loves even the pompous neighbors who say she can’t feel him like they can, and the cruel Japanese who say he doesn’t exist. He isn’t like them. 

He is perfect. 

He is the only one on her side.


End file.
